


Over the River and Through the Woods

by everybodygotawaterbuffalo



Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Multi, Vampires, kinda surprised that isn't a tag yet, non-graphic blood drinking, soft, travelling, very soft, yeah that's all i got for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodygotawaterbuffalo/pseuds/everybodygotawaterbuffalo
Summary: Seungmin’s least favorite part about travelling is the nagging feeling in the back of his head that he’s forgotten something.Or, Changbin and Seungmin have to take a trip, and of course something has to go wrong.





	Over the River and Through the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to It’s Technically Still Tuesday Where I Live. I hope you all had a lovely week!!  
This is not sponsored by google maps lmao.

Seungmin’s least favorite part about travelling is the nagging feeling in the back of his head that he’s forgotten something. It’s always there, even when he’s checked and double-checked his packing list four times over and run through everything with Chan and one of the managers. So far, the worst that’s happened is he forgot his glasses, but even that wasn’t the end of the world. It was just a little annoying that he couldn’t see very well once he took his contacts out every night. 

This time, though, he knows he forgot something. He’s not sure what it is, and honestly it may just be the anxiety of travelling with just one other member. The company tries to avoid sending werewolves travelling alone, but it’s always best to keep Seungmin and Jisung with a larger group. Jisung tried to explain it to Chan and Minho once, but the best comparison he could come up with was that since all-wolf packs almost always travel together, the wolves like to keep track of the members in the same way Felix keeps track of his hoard. It’s not a direct comparison, but it worked well enough for their purposes. 

Seungmin has almost convinced himself that his missing-something sense is tingling because it’s just him and Changbin travelling this weekend, headed out to do individual shoots, but Changbin’s stomach grumbles next to him on the plane. He realizes he forgot to check that Changbin fed before they left. 

As vampires, Hyunjin and Changbin wouldn’t have to feed more than once a week, but as idols, they expend so much more energy than the average vamp that they try to feed closer to twice a week, and even more during comebacks. 

Seungmin hopes the hunger Changbin has right now is just for human food, or vitamins, but somehow he feels they won’t be that lucky. Honestly, they never are. 

“Hyung, when’s the last time you fed?” He leans over, resting his head on Changbin’s shoulder and keeping his voice low. There’s no need to freak out the managers. 

“Uh … shit, like five days ago. It’s fine though, I packed some bags in my suitcase. I’ll eat when we get to the hotel.” Seungmin hums in response, deciding to nap for the rest of the flight. He’s found since he and Jisung finished settling, sealed with a bite and everything, he’s been napping more often. It’s probably because everything feels safe and warm again – especially the dorm – and he’s not on edge 24/7. Regardless, the rumble of the jets and the edges of music from Changbin’s earbuds lull him into an easy, drowsy state. 

Seungmin hates hotels. They always feel cramped, no matter how physically spacious, and they always smell weird. This does, however, provide a good excuse for him to steal one of Changbin’s hoodies. While Changbin starts putting things in the bathroom, Seungmin sneaks over to his suitcase and snags the first sweatshirt he sees. It’s bright yellow and the flight wasn’t able to erase Changbin’s scent from it, or the bits of other members’ scents left on it from the dorm. Seungmin gratefully pulls it on, curling up on the bed and burying his face in his arms while he waits for Changbin to finish up. 

“Minnie? You feeling okay?” 

“Smells weird,” Seungmin mumbles, not taking his nose out of the hoodie. 

“Aw, do you want cuddles, beloved?” Changbin has traveled with Seungmin and Jisung before, so he’s familiar with the routine: cuddle until wolf calms down, then assist wolf in making a blanket fort/nest/burrow out of blankets and keep wolf in clothes that smell like pack. It’s pretty simple. 

“Yes, please.” 

Unfortunately, it’s not long before a manager comes to collect them, so they don’t have time to make any kind of nest. Changbin reassures Seungmin that it’ll be the first thing they do when they get back. Seungmin understands, and lets the manager herd them to the first shooting location. Although it’s overall less efficient, Seungmin and Changbin will stay together for the whole trip, regardless of which of them shoots at any given location. 

The managers learned this the hard way during their first set of promotions, when both Seungmin and Jisung had breakdowns during their first shoots alone. Seungmin figures they probably would’ve been fine except that they were both also travelling, so they were alone in an unfamiliar place and it all rapidly became _ too much _. Seungmin can still remember the heavy press of foreign scents and the shaking that seemed to come from deep in his core, as well as the way the haze cleared as soon as Jeongin, who’d been the closest, tucked Seungmin’s head into his neck and wrapped his arms around him. 

Since then, whenever a subset of members including a werewolf is travelling, everyone stays together. Though no one else has directly addressed it, Seungmin knows the other members also appreciate the excuse not to split up. 

When their manager leads them into the building they’ll be shooting in, Seungmin’s nose wrinkles. Changbin must notice him tucking his face into his collar because he tugs him close, trying to drown out the overwhelming wave of scents with his own. Seungmin appreciates the gesture, but it doesn’t do much good. 

Since about a week and a half ago when Seungmin and Jisung finished the official bonding, bite and all, it’s felt like all of Seungmin’s senses are kicked up to eleven. Unfortunately, this includes his sense of smell. Thankfully, once they get to the makeup room, the scents of hairspray and setting spray outweigh any traces of living beings. 

No matter what Changbin says, Seungmin does _ not _ pout when he has to exchange his sweatshirt for a button-down, t-shirt, and skinny jeans. At least they’re new, so even if they don’t smell like pack, they don’t smell like anyone else either. 

Seungmin does his shooting first, starting up as soon as both he and Changbin are ready. It all goes smoothly, as expected, and Seungmin’s happier with his results than he has been in a while. The photographer is someone he’s worked with before, someone who he trusts and who trusts him, which makes the whole process infinitely easier. He notices Changbin ends up unsatisfied, though, for some reason or another, so he makes sure to shower him in compliments whenever he has a chance. 

Getting playfully pushed away is worth it for the pleased flush that settles along Changbin’s cheekbones and the bashful way he holds Seungmin’s hand on the car ride back. 

Days two and three continue much the same, though Changbin takes Seungmin out for dinner on the third evening. 

“We’re going out for dinner,” he announces as soon as they’re in their room. Seungmin squints at him, suspicious. 

“And you informed the managers?” 

“Nope!” he responds. 

“We’re gonna get in so much trouble when they find out.” Changbin wraps an arm around his shoulders. 

“_ If _ they find out, my dear beloved. C’mon, it’s been forever since we’ve had a date, just the two of us. Please? Think of it as a celebration of a successful shoot!” 

Seungmin hurriedly agrees before Changbin feels the need to pull out his aegyo. At Changbin’s insistence, they change into some of the nicer clothes they brought, then leave their room as quietly as possible, praying to whatever god they believe in that the managers don’t catch them sneaking out. Changbin doesn’t even let Seungmin bring his wallet, asserting that it’s his treat. 

“Where are we even going, hyung? How do you know what restaurants are around here?” 

“Google maps, honey. And it’s a surprise.” 

They end up at a small hole-in-the-wall place, the only kind that idols can go to safely without managers. 

“Are you sure this place was even on Google maps, hyung?” Changbin rolls his eyes and asks the hostess for a table for two. Once they’re seated, Changbin’s first move is to grab Seungmin’s hand across the table. 

“Get whatever you want, okay baby?” 

“You’re paying, hyung. Are you sure you want to encourage this?” They both know he’s kidding. Seungmin always has a mixed reaction to people buying for him, because he both appreciates the gesture and feels bad when people pay for him. It’s one thing to receive gifts, but if he’s present during the actual payment process he feels awkward and almost guilty. Chan and Minho have both tried to make him overcome this by paying for just about everything for him. This rapidly backfired, though, because _ everyone _tried to get Chan and Minho to pay for them. 

All in all, Changbin knows Seungmin is one of the cheaper dongsaengdeul to take out for dinner. They really haven’t had time to have a proper date in a while, since their schedules don’t tend to overlap nicely. 

“Do you know what you want, Minnie?” 

Seungmin nods absentmindedly, still poring over the menu. 

“You sure?” 

Seungmin looks up, still nodding. 

“Yeah, I’m good. You?” Changbin also nods. 

They chat aimlessly for a while, just telling little anecdotes and jokes. As much as they spend time together, the two of them don’t often talk. They’re the pair that’s most likely to spend a whole day together, just going about their business, enjoying the company and the others’ presence without feeling the need to actively interact. Even Seungmin and Minho will chat occasionally, but Seungmin and Changbin can sit in the same room for hours on end without interacting at all and still feel satisfied at the end. 

Changbin notices Seungmin spacing out and holds a forkful of food in front of his face. Seungmin blinks at him, flushing. 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s alright, baby. Bite?” Seungmin obligingly opens his mouth, taking the bite of meat. He hums approvingly. 

“That’s good. Want a bite of mine?” 

“Sure.” Seungmin holds out his fork, letting Changbin gently grab hold of his wrist and lead the food to his mouth. Changbin grins at him across the table then, a little half-smirk, and Seungmin breaks eye contact, his cheeks suddenly feeling warm. 

“Oh, you’re so easy to fluster, beloved.” 

Seungmin sticks his tongue out at him. 

It’s only once they’ve paid the tab and left the restaurant that Changbin realizes getting red meat might not have been a good idea. 

“Minnie, uh, I have something to tell you.” Seungmin looks over, concerned. 

“What’s up, hyung?” Changbin looks away. 

“I … uh … might not have actually packed blood bags in my suitcase?” 

“Hyung!” Seungmin exclaims, stopping short. “You said you ate!” 

“I know, I’m sorry! I just – I didn’t want to worry you because I thought I could make it ‘til we got home but now I’m not sure.” Seungmin grabs at Changbin’s arm, tugging him through the streets back toward their hotel. 

“Let’s get you back, then we’ll assess.” Changbin stumbles along behind him, trusting Seungmin’s sense of smell to lead them back safely. Just outside the hotel, though, Changbin pulls him to a stop. 

“Minnie,” he says, voice rough, “there are a lot of people in there. I don’t know if I can…” he trails off. Changbin shudders, and Seungmin senses a subtle change in his posture. 

That’s not good. 

“Hyung, look at me.” 

Changbin looks at him, eyes bright, and Seungmin can see the edges of dark veins trailing up his neck even under his makeup. 

“You need to feed.” Changbin grins at him, sharp and predatory. 

“You offering?” Seungmin maintains eye contact, refusing to back down. 

“Yes.” 

That startles Changbin out of his stupor, and he makes an aborted movement towards Seungmin. Seungmin, gaze softening, opens his arms for Changbin to stumble into. 

“I need to feed,” he mumbles against Seungmin’s chest. 

“I know, hyung. Let’s head back up to the room, yeah?” 

Changbin nods, so Seungmin presses a kiss to the top of his head. They head inside the lobby and Seungmin keeps one arm securely around Changbin’s shoulders. The last thing they need is a hungry vampire accidentally putting employees under thrall. Once they’re in the elevator, Seungmin can feel Changbin relax. He keeps his arm tucked around him, though, even as they approach their room. Seungmin struggles for a moment to grab the key from his pocket, but soon enough they’re in. 

They end up in a surprisingly comfortable tangle of limbs on the armchair, and Changbin maneuvers Seungmin until he’s in the right position. He presses a gentle kiss to Seungmin’s lips, chuckling a little when Seungmin squeaks in surprise. 

“It’d send your system into shock if I just bit right in, so we’ll ease into it, alright?” Seungmin nods, leaning back in to kiss Changbin. They just kiss for a little while, but Changbin eventually works his way across Seungmin’s jaw to his neck. Changbin mimes Seungmin’s jaw cutting him and Seungmin pushes against his chest, giggling. Changbin presses another kiss to his lips before drifting lower again. Seungmin leans his head back, resting it against the chair. 

“There you go,” Changbin murmurs against his neck, voice warm and convincing in a way only a vampire’s can be. “Nice and easy for me. Just relax, Minnie.” Seungmin’s eyes flutter closed, and he can’t help the tension sliding out of his muscles. Changbin still doesn’t bite him though; he just keeps kissing and sucking lovebites until Seungmin’s trembling and making little whimpering sounds at the back of his throat. 

“Good boy, Minnie baby, all needy and soft for me.” Changbin’s voice drops to practically a purr. “Just how I like it.” 

Then he bites. 

Seungmin’s pretty sure his vision whites out for a second as Changbin’s venom floods his system. He feels an indescribable weight lift from his chest and when his vision comes back, it’s fuzzy, sliding in and out of focus. A tiny part of his brain is trying to tell him that this shouldn’t feel good, that he should be scared and fighting, but it’s vastly overwhelmed by the weightless bliss emanating from his neck. He’s pretty sure he’s gone completely limp in Changbin’s grip, but the steady rhythm of short, choppy swallows keeps him just grounded enough to stop him from fainting entirely. 

The actual feeding lasts less than half a minute, and when Changbin pulls back, lapping his tongue over the bite mark to speed up the healing, Seungmin finally settles back into himself and realizes he’s started trembling. 

“Easy, puppy, just breathe for me.” Changbin’s voice sounds like chocolate, warm and smooth and sweet, and Seungmin mindlessly reaches for him. “It’s alright, I’ve got you, hyung’s got you.” 

He pulls Seungmin against his chest, tucking his head into his neck and pressing kisses to his hair. After a couple minutes of slow rocking, Seungmin regains the ability to speak. 

“Hi,” he says, smiling dopily. 

“Hi, dear. You look a little out of it.” 

“I honestly think I blacked out for a second when you bit in.” 

“Sorry, yeah, that happens sometimes. I should’ve expected it and probably should’ve warned you about it, given you’ve never been fed from before, and since I did have to munch on the most sensitive part of your neck.” 

“Did you really just say you munched on my neck? Hyung…” Seungmin giggles, embarrassment forgotten. Changbin runs a gentle hand through his hair. “By the way, next time we travel, I’m packing the damn blood bags.” 

That gets a laugh out of Changbin. Eventually, though, they work their way to bed, Changbin helping Seungmin’s half-asleep self to change and brush his teeth. 

“Rest up, baby. You need it.” With that and one more kiss, Seungmin drifts off. 

On day four, Seungmin wakes up crying. Changbin must hear the shift in his breathing because he sticks his head out the bathroom, looking concerned. 

“Minnie? You alright, beloved?” 

Seungmin nods, wiping at the silent tears tracing their way down his cheeks. 

“I think– I think so? I don’t know what’s hap-happening.” 

“Gimme a sec to finish brushing my teeth and I’ll be right there, okay?” Seungmin nods again, not trusting his voice. He lays back down, instinctively reaching for a pillow and hugging it to his chest. 

Soon enough, there’s a gentle hand carding through his hair and a warm chest pressed against his back. Changbin stays there, motionless, until Seungmin settles down a little. 

“Minnie, can I grab something from my suitcase real quick? I’ll be right back.” 

“Okay,” Seungmin mumbles, wiping at his cheeks. In short order, a sweatshirt is pressed against his face. 

“Put this on, beloved. It smells like home.” A fresh wave of tears comes as Seungmin tugs the sweatshirt on, and he throws himself at Changbin as soon as he’s done. 

“Thank you,” he says into Changbin’s shoulder, basically draped across his lap. 

“Of course, doll. I made sure to pack an extra one for travel day because I know you always forget.” Seungmin whines, letting Changbin pull him closer. “Do you know what’s happening? You aren’t usually like this.” 

Seungmin makes a noncommittal noise. 

“I dunno. Might be touch-starved? You should cuddle me until we have to go, just in case.” Changbin chuckles, pressing a kiss to Seungmin’s cheek. 

“I was already planning on it.” 

Changbin rearranges them so they’re more comfortable. They end up laying back on the bed, Seungmin half on top of Changbin, playing idly with his hand. Changbin’s other hand weaves through his hair, occasionally playfully tugging at the waves. 

Eventually, though, all good things must come to an end. Seungmin’s alarm goes off. 

“Minnie, love, you need to get packed and ready.” Seungmin groans, but rolls off of Changbin anyway. 

“I’ll have you know I’m only doing this because missing our flight means I don’t get to see everyone for longer.” 

“You know we’re the first ones back, right?” 

“Never mind. We can miss our flight. I want more cuddles.” 

“Minnie!” Changbin laughs as he’s tackled back onto the bed. 

They make their flight. 

“So,” Hyunjin says, sliding an arm around Seungmin’s shoulders and tugging their sides together. “How was your first feeding experience?” 

“Well, he did mark up my whole neck before even starting to feed.” Hyunjin just laughs. 

“Yeah, that’s Changbin-hyung for you. He likes to play with his food. But I heard you two had fun?” Seungmin blushes and Hyunjin giggles. “That’s alright, doll. Just know if-slash-when I feed from you,” he leans in and murmurs in Seungmin’s ear, “I’ll make it even better.” 

Seungmin shoves him away. 

“It’s not a competition, Jinnie. Besides, what makes you think I’ll even agree to let you feed from me?” 

Hyunjin just puts two fingers under his chin, tilting it up. He leans in and presses a long, gentle kiss to Seungmin’s lips. 

“Just a hunch, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!! Thank you for reading!!  
Also if this seems a little piecey or disjointed, it's because I wrote a bunch of it in little snippets, and assembled it all in like the last six hours. It's been a /week/, y'all. It's been a long week. Please feel free to let me know in the comments if anything is confusing and I'll do my best to clarify!!  
Up next week is Seungmin/Hyunjin/Chan!


End file.
